Daisy's Dilemma
by MPLDAM9919
Summary: One of my fics from HF. Contains Yuri! Plot of story: Princess Daisy feels like Rosalina stole her thunder. It's up to Peach to comfort her since Luigi is way too busy studying to get his medical degree!
1. Hi I'm Lonely! Part 1

Princess Peach was on her weekly walk through the kingdom. It was a nice day in the kingdom. She then noticed Daisy sitting on a bench by herself. She looked like there was something wrong. Peach was quite concered for her friend and walked up to her and sat down on the bench next to Daisy and brushed off her pretty pink dress.

Peach: Hi Daisy.

Daisy:...Hi.

Peach: How are you doing? Is there something wrong?

Daisy:...nothing. Nothing's wrong.

Peach: Daisy, we're best friends. And best friends help each other out with their problems. You can tell me.

Daisy:...Well...It's Rosalina...

Peach: Rosalina? Did you two get into an arguement?

Daisy: No. Not really...It's just that she's been getting all the attention lately.

Peach: What do you mean?

Daisy: Well, first she gets to go on that adventure with you and the guys in that mysterious kingdom you guys found, then she gets announced for that Smash Bros thing you always go to! I wanted Luigi to rescue me from King Boo, but that idiotic ghost decides to kidnap Mario instead! I just feel like I'm being neglected by the fans. I don't know, Peach...I just feel like nobody loves me anymore...

Peach: That's not true Daisy! Luigi still loves you!

Daisy:...That's true. But lately he's been very busy.

Peach: Busy? Why's that?

Daisy: Well, lately he's been studying medicine to get get his medicine degree for an upcoming game. He rarely has time to spend with me. I always go to bed alone wanting a romantic evening. I guess I feel lonely.

Peach sat there for a moment thinking to herself on how to make Daisy feel better. Then she remembered that night and day she and Daisy spent together. Peach was blushing and crossing her legs like her pussy was wet.

Peach: Well...I love you.

Daisy: Hm?

Peach moved her lips toward Daisy's lips and started kissing Daisy passionately while rubbing Daisy's leg. Soon both princesses were making out. This went on for a good few minutes. Peach then brushed Daisy's cheek and gave her a passional look.

Peach: Like I said Daisy: I love you! I love still love Mario, but I never forgot that night and day we spent with each other.

Daisy: Peach, I love you too. My pussy feels very wet but we can't do this out in the open! What if someone sees us?

Peach: Don't worry. *She said as she put her index finger on Daisy's lips* We'll go back to my castle! I have a surprise for you!

Daisy smiled as both princesses got up from the bench and walk towards Peach's Castle holding hands.

END OF PART 1


	2. Hi I'm Lonely! part 2

Peach and Daisy have arrived at Peach's Castle. Peach opened her castle door and saw that there was no one there.

Peach: Great! The close is clear! Come on Daisy!

Daisy: What about Toadsworth? What if he catches us?

Peach: Don't worry Daisy. I won't worry about that. He's just a perverted old man.

Daisy: Really? I thought he wouldn't approve of this!

Peach: Yeah. I thought so too. But Toadette caught him on the computer weeks ago.

Daisy: Well...I never knew that. Now come on! My pussy is dripping!

Peach: OK. (Peach said as she rubbed Daisy's breasts) Let's head up to my bedroom!

Peach grabbed Daisy's hand and they headed up the stairs up towards Peach's bedroom. They reach the bedroom and enter then Peach shuts her bedroom door and locks it. Peach takes off her dress and helps Daisy out of her dress leaving both princesses in nothing but their bras and panties. Peach's notices a huge wet spot on Daisy's panties.

Peach: My you are wet! You must be eager for me to play with your royal pussy! Let's head to my bed!

Both princesses lay down on Peach's bed and start making out. Peach kisses Daisy on the neck she rubs Daisy's leg. Daisy almost forgot the love and pleasure of sex since Luigi wasn't around to please her. This goes on for a few good minutes. The Peach decides to take off Daisy's bra as well as her own.

Peach: Your nipples look very hard as rock Daisy. I'd love to suck on them!

Peach then starts sucking on Daisy nipples. Daisy was moaning like it's been so long since her nipples were last sucked on. After a few minutes, Daisy then lies down on the bed and Peach then decides to kiss and lick the upper part of Daisy's crouch. This was making Daisy hotter and hotter by the moment and making her pussy even wetter.

Daisy: Peach! I can't take this anymore! I need you to lick my pussy!

Peach: I was hoping you'd say that! (Peach said as she removed Daisy's drenched panties) I can't wait to taste your royal pussy!

Peach started rubbing Daisy's pussy teasingly. Daisy started moaning. Then Peach started lick Daisy's pussy. Daisy was moaning with shear pleasure! She had never felt this good! Only Luigi had come this close to make her feel this good.

Daisy: OH PEACHY! Your tongue feels so good! Please don't stop!

Peach (in her mind): Yummy! Her juices taste very sweet! I wish I could lick Daisy royal pussy forever!

Peach continued to lick Daisy's royal pussy! Peach started rubbing her own pussy. She had felt like her own pussy was dripping wet! This went on for a good few minutes until...

Daisy: Peachy! I'm going to cum!

Daisy came all over Peach's face. Peach whipped off some of Daisy's tasty cum and tasted it. She then whipped some off for Daisy to taste.

Daisy: Peach...that was amazing! Though I still feel horny!

Peach: Me too! I'll be right back. I need to wash off my face. And I need to get something.

Peach left to go to her private restroom to wash her face. After a few minutes, Peach came back without her panties and with a purple strap-on. It looked to be 8 inches and on the other side the center strap had a 8 inch dildo there as well.

Daisy: Oh My! When did you get that toy?

Peach: I got shortly after that day we spent together! I was hoping you'd use it on me! (Peach said as she was teasing her pussy with the other end of the strap-on then sliding it in her pussy. Peach then adjusted it to have a nice firm fit! Not too tight nor too loose!) But you need it more that me. Would you like a taste?

Daisy: I'd love to! It's been so long since I had a good loving!

Daisy started to lick the end of the dildo on the strap-on. Then she started sucking on it. As soon as Daisy finished her joyous sucking, Daisy laid down on her back and spread her legs in an inviting pose.

Daisy: I'm ready Peachy! Please start out slowly. I want to savor it!

Peach gave Daisy a lustful grin and proceeded to the bed. Peach started teasing Daisy's pussy with the strap-on and slid it right in. Daisy gasped! Then Peach started fucking her slowly. This goes on for a few good minutes.

Daisy: Mmmmmmm! Peach! It feels so good! Please go faster.

Peach started to fuck Daisy faster. Peach started to feel the dildo wiggle inside her own pussy. She was moaning with pleasure.

Daisy: Oooooooo! Peach! Faster! FASTER!

Peach started fucking Daisy even faster! Both princesses were moan with amazing pleasure! This went on for a good ten minutes. Then they decided to try different positions. From cowgirl to doggy-style! This went on for a good three hours. Peach then had Daisy in the lotus position. Both princesses never felt this good! They still loved their boyfriends Mario and Luigi. Peach loved the way Mario pleased her with his long dick and Daisy loved they way Luigi humped her in bed. But both princesses loved the fact they are having sex with each other! They both remembered the night they were tipsy and the day they spent having sex with each other! That excited them a lot!

Daisy: Peach! I'm cumming!

Peach: Me too! Let's do it together!

Both princesses cum at the same time. It was a heavenly sound. After both princesses came, Peach takes the strap-on out of Daisy's pussy and the takes off the strap-on and the other end of the strap-on out of her own pussy. Both Peach and Daisy were laying on the bed naked with their pussies dripping and were snuggling each other.

Peach: That was great! But how are we going to explain this to Mario and Luigi?

Daisy: They'll never find out, Peachy! This will be our little secret! I want to do this again sometime!

Both princesses kissed each other on the lips. Peach then sat up and looked at her clock to realize that they've been doing it for almost four hours!

Peach: Wow. We've been doing it for almost four hours!

Daisy: Yeah. That's amazing. By the way (Daisy said as she squeezed her breasts together), Luigi's final exam isn't for awhile...Maybe we can have more fun together?

Peach: Tee-Hee! I love the way you think Daisy! I'd love to have more fun with you!

Both princesses started kissing passionatly.

**END**


End file.
